


这世上美的事物总会让人心碎

by vitautong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitautong/pseuds/vitautong
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 5





	这世上美的事物总会让人心碎

他们最后一次吵架是在两天前，这个夏天的第一场雨也是在那时下起来的。断断续续，到现在还没有落完的迹象。空气湿漉漉的拧得出水。

鞋柜上面本来放了两把伞：一把很大，另外一把的伞骨架断了一截，还总漏雨。李灿把大的拿走了，权顺荣就只能用另一把。他握着伞柄，觉得是外面下大雨，伞下面在下小雨。

好狠心。 他嘟囔。

权顺荣兜兜转转，最后还是把舞蹈当了职业。大学同学零散还在联系的，借此取笑他算个名人：“我有看你在youtube上传的舞蹈视频哦，好帅啊。”权顺荣烧红脸打哈哈。工作的地方离家有四公里，下楼就有一个公交车站，搭乘坐过五站就会到舞室。等车的时候他身边站着两个剃了很短的蘑菇头的小学生，他拿胳膊夹着伞，在空闲里掏出手机打了一把游戏，是一个最近还算潮的音游，他塞着耳机劈里啪啦，突然两个呆脑袋凑过来，说：“大叔你好厉害啊。”他吓一跳，惊慌中很敷衍的回答：“呀，看什么，好好学习。”

直到坐上车他还在想：什么嘛，大叔，大叔？我才没到要喊大叔的年纪呢，怪伤心的。小学生没有管那么多，又笑嘻嘻的在交换零食里抽到的卡片。踩在有水洼的坑里，深蓝色的儿童水手服上就溅上泥。

现在学生的校服好像质量都不错。附近还有一所国中，制服版型很像他上学时候的样子，他每次经过总有种时间回溯的错觉。有一年街口开了一家电影院，权顺荣上国中三年级，班主任请全班二十五个人看电影，穿着校服在门口拍照片，毕业后给所有人打印了出来，权顺荣那张留在老家，他想起来这回事，却也不知道找不找的着了。

那还是夏天，天气好像也很热，他花一千韩元买了一瓶冰镇的橘子汽水，色素的味道淹没味蕾。直到回家以后照镜子，才发现舌头变了橙色，他觉得很有趣，恰巧第一个看见的人就是李灿，他吐出舌头给他瞧。13岁的李灿还像个孩子一样，不太高，仰着头，有点吃力，很配合的哇了一声。权顺荣现在想起来，觉得实在是没什么好“哇”的，应该是让自己不至于扫兴。他在青春期热衷于没有意义的肢体接触，用拥抱来表达自己对年纪小的弟弟的喜爱，他笑嘻嘻地抱住李灿，像是摸一只毛茸茸的小狗那样揉他的头发。哎哟，他会软绵绵的说：我们灿啊——

好像已经过了好多年了。

权顺荣停在kkt的界面，大拇指落在手机屏幕从上往下划下来又松开。只有晚上想约喝酒的朋友在锲而不舍的发消息，没有新的通知。李灿固执起来确实很要命。这小鬼——他拿舌头抵着腮帮子，到底没舍得骂。

有人喊他：“hoshi老师。”舞室到的人不多，天气可能占去一半的原因，公交车也多在路上堵了二十分钟，有人陆陆续续的和他打招呼。到时间了。

权顺荣收起手机，一边摘下帽子，一边抬起手把头发往后顺，有点依依不舍的回归了现实：“我们先做二十分钟热身噢。”

-

权顺荣考上首尔还算有名的国中之后，就和妈妈住在离学校一公里的公寓里。

周围有很多小孩，结群成队聚在一起的时候，就像一个小小的共和国。十几岁的权顺荣从京畿道搬来，没多久就和大家打成一片，回家之后还要和妈妈汇报：听小区的哥哥说对门住着的李阿姨会编漂亮的花篮，楼上的婆婆做酱蟹做得很好吃。李灿就住在楼上，是做好吃酱蟹的婆婆的孙子，手臂细细的，骨骼还没有抽条长大。他家里的风扇总坏，热天里就往楼下跑。后来有时也会干脆和权顺荣一起过夜。房间里的风扇嗡嗡的转，窗户外面有烦人的蝉叫的没完，他们做完作业就挤在一起看漫画。如果赶上权顺荣妈妈下班回家，就可以分吃一碗大人买回来的雪糕。

权顺荣喜欢揉他的脸。虽然小孩总不免这种脸蛋遭到摧残的悲惨命运，但是权顺荣格外喜欢他，觉得他很乖。小三岁的弟弟把头枕在他的大腿上的时候，他就会摸摸他的脸，多半是玩笑意味。有时候他觉得李灿长得像猫咪，有时候又长得像狗狗，反正应该是宠物，而且属于毛茸茸的那一类。他看过很多长得有猫相、小狗相的人，连自己也总要被说是仓鼠，但是却总觉得李灿最像小动物。他把自己想的告诉李灿，李灿大叫：哥，你才像咧。我是恐龙，嗷噜噜。

他俩都乱七八糟的笑起来。

小恐龙对哥哥说：“成长好难啊。”李灿的生长痛从十四岁开始，半夜经常痛得睡不了觉。权顺荣的生长期很短也足够迟钝，其实并不能太感同身受。他只看见过一次小男孩痛起来的模样，李灿忍了好久最后还是无声无息的哭了。他同他躺在一张床上，但是却什么也不知道做，只是揽着他的肩膀傻兮兮的说些胡话。现在回想起来，好像也只是记得李灿薄薄的眼角，很红很红，眼泪像桃子水一样流下来。看起来其实是很可怜的。权顺荣看着他的眼睛，却突然觉得心跳加快。从这之后生长痛这个词总让他想起这一幕来。一个笨笨的小孩在这个晚上变得色彩斑斓，泪水烫伤他的手背。他试图从这种莫名的情愫里逃离出来，但是以失败告终。他害怕了。

窗户外面有在下着雨，雨声淅淅沥沥，涩绿慢慢从土里发芽的时候春天降落了，又过了一年，他们都又长大了一点。

李灿再长几岁，变得愈加内向怕生，看上去是个沉默得很软弱的孩子。除去那个湿热幼稚的夏季，他俩好像再也没有一样的亲密过。权顺荣要考大学，李灿被老妈塞进周末三门不同学科的补习班里，理所当然的都有各自玩得更好的朋友。权顺荣迟了很久，才发现这些藏在时间里的变化。他自己也会同别的人拥抱，会牵手，会肩膀靠着肩膀、头靠在一起，甚至更过的亲密接触。有时候对象是年长的亲姐姐，玩得很亲昵的哥哥弟弟，有的时候是交往过的女友。夏天过去了，就好像连同所有沾上颜料的回忆也全部凋零了。

李灿每一个隐约长大的时间他都见过，但是最后还是不可避免的变得陌生。但有很多个时刻他错觉以为他好像离他很近。弟弟十六岁染过粉色的头发，高中的班级表演，一次性的。像一瓣樱花花根的粉色。同班女生心血来潮给他画上橘色的珠光眼影，整个人就亮晶晶。权顺荣放假回家，被拜托着给楼下粗心的混血高中生带午饭，到了地方之后就顺带看他们的文艺汇演。权顺荣学跳舞学了很多年，所以李灿在下台后钻到他身边忐忑的问：顺荣哥，怎么样？

凑近看的时候权顺荣发现李灿化的妆并没有那样精致，但是很适合他。他伸出手来，拿大拇指给他擦去下巴上没有擦匀的粉底。弟弟吓一跳，眼皮小小地颤动，好像一只虚弱的小动物。嘴唇红指尖白，汗水也漂亮，落在他心里就变成了一个梦。

他只是含含糊糊嗯了一声，说做的好。

小孩高中毕业那天晚上江边放了很漂亮的烟花，住的近的男生都吵闹着聚在一起喝酒。他悄悄对李灿说：“恭喜长大。”本来该讲‘毕业快乐’，但是另外的这四个字却莫名其妙从嘴巴里跑出来，语气还是干涩的。白色紫色的烟花从地上伸上天空爆炸，李灿仰起头看天上好看的火焰，就忘回答了，只顾着兴奋的喊：哥，快看。他盯着李灿的侧脸盯了很久很久，直到眼睛发酸。他在这一刻想什么呢，是像桃子水一样的眼泪吗？他光看着他，就心口发疼，又是因为什么呢。

完蛋了。

权顺荣想：我真的要完蛋了。

-

他总觉得自己在还不太懂事的年纪失去了很好很珍贵的东西，后来变成了大人，也没有办法弥补。有几次一起喝酒都是人多的场合，权顺荣酒量差劲，喝了三小杯烧酒，整个人从头红到脚，像只熟虾子，惹的一伙男生都善意的大笑，说他可爱。吵吵嚷嚷的人群的声音象是被裹在保鲜膜里，他早就听不清。拖着他一起回家的是李灿，搭地铁的时候，他整个人都趴在小孩的背上。李灿说，哥，你好重。他晕乎乎的把下巴抵在弟弟肩弯，模模糊糊：灿啊你体温好高，是不是发烧了——几乎算是鸡同鸭讲。

但权顺荣到底也没有喝醉很多次。他比李灿高一些，低头能看见弟弟露出来的一截脖子。领口不会很高，一段突起的脊骨在薄薄的皮肤下柔软地牵扯，权顺荣挪开眼的同时舔一舔嘴唇。他们在楼梯口道别，权顺荣靠在没亮灯的家门口前发呆，听楼上传来窸窸窣的动静，等到“嘭”一声关上门，也还是一动不动。

他醉酒之后有个小毛病：很容易哭。大到姐姐养的狗生小宝宝，小到心爱的弟弟谁谁谁早上一来没有和他打招呼，都能让他抱怨着嚎啕大哭一场。大家有时会安慰他，有时会拿手机录像，要第二天取笑他。权顺荣一边生着气一边哭的样子确实很搞笑，控诉完在场的李知勋不接他电话，又接着说中国人同事把他一个人落在KTV里结账。他抬起眼睛就能看见坐在角落的李灿在不声不响的笑，眉毛都弯起来。他觉得很喜欢。

晚上好冷，风刮着脸都痛，吐出来的气迷迷蒙蒙的结成白色的雾，他想了很久还是没敢拉李灿的手，怕自己手太冷。路灯白得晃眼睛，小小的灰尘在光下面一览无余。他们好沉默好沉默，不知道从什么时候开始，彼此距离十公分，刻意得滑稽。

李灿说：啊，下雪了。

一片雪花飘下来，权顺荣额头发凉，伸手就摸到了水。他们在公寓楼下，看首尔这一场大概没有五分钟的、很小很小的雪。

他们的时间线很长，好像从夏天再到夏天，很多事情从带腥味的茶、从融化掉的冰激凌中就能初现端倪。十五岁的权顺荣在雪花屏的电视机前和李灿说：跟哥一起去看雪吧。弟弟轻轻的说好。这个早到快变模糊的约定好像在这时拙劣的实现了，用草率和匆忙的方式。

他与李灿还隔着那不像话的十公分。酒精熏的他眼睛发热，心底的潮水快要涌出来，好不甘心。

他说：“喜欢下雪吗？”

李灿点头。他走的比权顺荣快，背影是介于少年和成人间的瘦瘦的轮廓。“哥呢？”

“我？难说噢。冬天好冷的——”权顺荣没有说完，突然有什么东西轻轻贴住他冰凉凉的两颊，热的，好舒服。他怔怔看着他，鼻子上架着眼镜的李灿，笑得很乖的李灿。把手心贴在自己脸上的李灿。

霎时他说不出半句话。一楼的声控灯亮起来，打出暖橙色的光，没会就又暗下去了，只听见李灿声音低低的软软的：“哥穿太少啦，”

会感冒的喔。李灿先松开手。

喜欢有多喜欢。很多，非常。比今天早上从花洒孔里漏出来的水滴多吗，比橘子汽水的色素多吗？他自己也不知道。他在一个泪水充沛的夜晚第一次爱上他，也不知道结局会不会像雪花一样，融化后就再也看不见。

权顺荣滞了两秒，突然拉着他的手腕，仰起脸吻住他。

动静很大，撞翻了谁家摆在门口的鞋柜，把声控灯又撞亮起来。影子叠在一起。

接吻的时候可以看见耳朵。李灿不久前才修过头发，耳朵的轮廓很清晰的显露出来，很红。他觉得好可爱。他们凑在一起喘息，闻到对方身上的酒气和木质香水，权顺荣这样近的看进他湿漉漉的眼。

不要推开我，权顺荣小声的说。拜托了，不要推开我。

-

所以你们为什么吵架啊。

李知勋问，他昨天通宵做歌做得发昏，兴致不太高，看起来很像在发呆。接着很倦怠的打了个哈欠，摇晃着纸杯子里的果汁。权顺荣跨过他拿麦克风，在尖叫拍手的噪音里又坐回到李知勋旁边说：呀，你不懂，这是积攒了很久的不满——

“接下来给大家带来由歌手权hoshi的不朽名曲——”拿着另外麦克风的人大声说。

夫胜宽在他另外一边，听到这个话题伸过脑袋来抱怨：“顺荣哥你真坏啊？听到你要来灿尼直接挂我电话了，呀，这象话吗，我是哥啊。”权顺荣跟着伴奏站起来晃着身子，话筒抵着下巴，没理他。李知勋咬着纸杯杯口含糊不清的插嘴，“夸张了，灿今天加班来着，先说了今天不来的。”

权顺荣没唱两句，又转过头问同龄的好友，“你怎么知——”后者推开他的脸：什么啊你这个语气，是我害你们吵架的吗？我今天和李灿一起吃午饭的。

你不是一直很烦他的嘛。

这倒也没……喂权顺荣，你点的歌要放完了。

有点乱七八糟的。权顺荣想来想去还是又接着热唱了一首，气氛好高涨，倒没人再提了。有年长些的哥哥问：“要不要喝啤酒？来玩truth or dare吧。”金珉奎说：烧酒吧。

一瓶倒的音乐制作人摇头，弟弟只能又问：顺荣哥呢。

“他那个酒量，他也……”

“可以啊。”权顺荣说。李知勋瞪圆了像卡通画里猫一样的细眼睛的看着他，比了“莫呀”的口型。权顺荣给了后者一个做作的wink，心里想：等着瞧吧，我今天如果醉死过去，罪魁祸首就是你啊李宗灿——同居的事也要瞒不住了。

权顺荣这种游戏玩得很烂，自杀式玩法早就被灌酒灌得晕头。真心话还是大冒险，他说大冒险——打电话喊手机联系人星号第一个过来。他划开手机荧幕点开联系人数一数：是李灿。李知勋没参与进游戏，胳膊肘撑着他肩头，很幸灾乐祸的哇了一声，声音凉凉：“出大事了呢。”

打过去果不其然的被挂断了电话。

夫胜宽劝：你们和好吧，哥先认个错。

权顺荣瘪嘴：不要嘞。

他拿到李知勋的手机发短信：顺荣喝醉了，来江南区上次来过的那个KTV接一下他吧，包厢在……“你真坏啊。”李知勋也犯了嘀咕。倒也没想到李灿真的回复了一句：好。

李灿被叫过来，脸色还是冷的。天花板装着的旋转球把五彩的光照在他头上，照着眉眼居然还有些不期待的漂亮。他在大家眼里还是老小，一进来，就被揽住肩膀、揉头发，乱哄哄的要好好逗他玩。乌泱泱的派对里，叠加起来的人声就象是炸在耳边，权顺荣是真的醉了，但是就算是头昏眼花，但也还是一眼就看见他——还在气头上呢。权顺荣只看了他一眼就知道。

他看到李灿被风刮乱的头发，单薄的眼和嘴，和整整齐齐的白衬衫西装裤。弟弟的轮廓好像和十三岁重合了，又好像不一样，穿西装的李灿和背着蓝色书包穿米奇短袖的李灿好像是完全不同的两个人，长大真的是长大了。李灿脸红红的，好脾气的被弄乱头发和衣服，在偶然之间与他对上眼。权顺荣摇摇晃晃的站起来，说，我走咯有人接我回家啦，他揽住李灿的肩膀，笑眯眯的同其他人说再见。弟弟在他臂弯里有点生涩地点头，中规中矩的和哥哥们说拜拜：内，我和顺荣哥家里住的近，我送他回家。

李灿的车借给同事了，他们要坐地铁。李灿单单只扶住他，低着头一言不发的买票。快到末班，地铁站口人很少，稀稀落落的有谈话的声音，广播也听起来很没有气力。他们一节车厢人很少，三四个白领昏昏欲睡的仰着脑袋，染了红发化浓妆的耳钉妹妹打电话和男朋友聊天。

气氛有点僵。权顺荣和李灿坐在车尾，弟弟加班很累，已经开始有些犯困，看起来好辛苦。权顺荣好不容易累积起来的满腔郁结，好像也跟着长时间的沉默消耗掉了。他看着他，好像也后知后觉的心软起来。

他喊：灿啊。

弟弟眯着眼不太清明的问：“嗯？”慢一拍，扭头看他。

就是这个——这双眼睛。

他们在狭窄的楼梯间接吻，“拜托不要推开我。”——然后李灿轻轻的说好，用着这样的眼睛。这样的柔软的眼睛。他看着他，突然就有不知道从哪来的勇气相信李灿对他抱有一种没有任何期待的、久久的爱。

权顺荣与他对视着，突然亲了他一口。

李灿一下子清醒过来，捂着嘴推了权顺荣一把，很快的四顾周围有没有人注意这边，吓得结巴：“你疯了？”

他说：我爱你。虽然语气还是飘忽忽，咬字含糊，像一个醉酒的人开的不大不小的玩笑，但是还是让李灿从脖子红到脸。我爱你，我爱你。直到下站他还在絮絮叨叨，真的好像醉的不轻。李灿有些恼火，他比权顺荣矮一些，要抓住他的肩膀还要费力抬高手，所以他只是扯了扯权顺荣的衣袖，说：啊，哥，别说话了——但权顺荣像一只小动物一样委委屈屈把脸贴过来，他嘴里就再也蹦不出一个字了。

对不起，权顺荣嘟囔：还在生气吗？李灿沉默着摇了摇头。过了好一会才轻轻问：“哥早上淋雨了吗？”

“怎么可能不淋嘛。”

“对不起。”道歉的反而变成李灿了。

他们和好的时候像两个小朋友，带些笨拙和孩子气，他还是觉得李灿很乖，皱着眉毛内疚的样子也很可爱——还是赚到了。虽然弟弟看上去很不近人情，但是还是好心软。

他觉得自己好喜欢他。他和他有好多沉闷得浪漫的往事，幸好是在一起的，把这些时间给熬过去了。当然，这句话他从来不对李灿说。

好啦，我接受，权顺荣说。回家吧。

家虽然不大但是能看见好看的夕阳，他们可以在阳台接吻。


End file.
